


You're still, too dangerous

by jaeangie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, gangs i guess?, how to tag?, i dont know anymore? send help, i mean they're sappy and happy (i guess?), just somehow a little ooc?, my watty reading experience result, small case are intended, somehow semi is included, they were based on that one fave watty gangster story i read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeangie/pseuds/jaeangie
Summary: i am experiencing drought in oisuga, thus this was born
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	You're still, too dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tflgian?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/725733) by monsterfiffy. 



Car engine echoed in the front of a house, door opening and closing harshly, you can technically feel the rush in the movements. rushing on the way to the house, big steps and heavy- _oikawa tooru_ must be quick on his feet or else he will loose _him_ when he realized that he possibly cannot afford to loose _him_ just because of this trivial matter, he knows that there really is more to their _feelings_ than their situation- they can conquer this matter without loosing each other, he knew that they'll be at each others arms again. 

but proving his intelligence wrong, the scene that welcomed him in their bedroom was enough to make him feel his blood boiling hot- he stalked towards the man who seemed to notice his presence yet didn't bother to look at him, oikawa held the suitcase and threw it on the wooden floor of their bedroom, anger seeping through his veins- he faced _him_

this man, _sugawara koushi_ just kept his poker face and kneeled to fix his clothes one more time, but rushed- the other quick to stop him from his movements holding the wrist of suga only to be flicked away.

"you can keep those things, i'll just buy new clothes" suga then said- walking towards the bedside table, opening the drawer picking up his keys and notebook leaving then.

"koushi, where do you think you're going? this is our house? " oikawa lowly said, voice a little demanding, his voice mad, looming with danger definitely threathening the other to try or dare to take another step. 

  
as if he's dealing with just a child doing tantrums, he left the room leaving oikawa shocked from the bold actions that wasn't anything you could see with the other from the days they were arguing with each other back then. following the fast steps of the other heading towards the door, he jumped upon the last five steps of the stairs reaching out to the arms of the other.

"i told you this our home, where are you going? to the bar? to the underground?" oikawa tooru was responded by a push, moving him out of the way- the other still not responding but rather just stayed silent and struggled to head out, obviously away from everything, oikawa tooru, the house, their situation, the group, he wants to hide his face away from the earth. sugawara koushi wanted the floor to swallow him up and let him burn in the mantle of the earth, won't return in the crust. 

"talk! talk to me koushi! speak! i need an explanation!" oikawa wasn't about to give up, he's very mad right now and he might hurt koushi more if he tried to be stubborn- but he was always the stubborn one, and at this moment he thanked himself for being one, he won't let the other leave the house, it's now or never- his grip on the other's arm hardened.

"fine, you won't take another step or even go out until i get my explanation" he groaned and yanked koushi back, the other being shocked by the sudden action wasn't given enough time to fight back , finding himself at the shoulders of an oikawa tooru heading upstairs, koushi's eyes we're widened, his mind getting fuzzy, vision getting blurry, he felt defenseless , weak against one man, going crazy about this person- he closed his eyes to prevent his tears to fall out, he won't show his weak side anymore- the past moments were enough.

koushi got back to his thoughts when he felt himself bouncing against the soft matress of the bed, sheets getting messy, the bed felt bigger than before- with oikawa tooru pinning him down the duvets, brows crossed, eyes dark, breath heavy. sugawara can't take the view anymore so he used his arms to cover his face, facing the other side- angled slightly, avoiding eye contact with the an above him, he doesn't want them to end on the bad side, he needs to finish his tasks, he needs to end everything, he knows it- but how can he do everything when his weakness and strenght is on the threat of being gone from him? he can feel his eyes getting warm, tears slowly cascading down his face, wetting his worn sweater, his breath starting to stagger. 

" _petal_ , please talk to me. yes i'm mad but i can take your reasonings, please tell me why did you hide the fact that you're a gang leader? the fact that one of your members almost killed daichi, your bestfriend? why?" oikawa tooru whispered to koushi, he removed the arms covering the other, wiping the tears on his face, caressing his cheeks in a soft pattern. 

"so what? he almost, just almost he didn't die did he? i was there so i know how to set limits on my member's action, why do you care anyways? won't you benefit from finding out my identity? you can tell the high palace that you caught the most wanted assasin, you can gain wealth and more prestige, you can even kill me now" koushi frustatedly said, he wasn't muttering, and he definitely won't tell his own secrets, identity rather.

"who are you to demand explanations? you're just oikawa tooru, we just live in this house together, we're just ar-" tooru cutting koushi off by kissing him deeply, his hands traveled to the gray hairs gripping on it, motioning koushi's face into an angle, dominating the kiss just like always, sucking the life out of the other, rendering koushi weak. 

tooru's left hand started to wonder on the body of the gray hair, right hand still controlling the other's head, being the domineering person. swallowing down the sounds of whimper and huffs of struggle- tooru dominating koushi and making him shiver in his touches, his left hand gripping on the waist pulling it closer to his body, making koushi's body arc. the movement turned koushi back to his senses, he tried to push the man above him and succefully had done it, their breaths echoed around the four corners of the room, their ears hearing high-pitched rings from koushi's phone vibrating in his pockets. he pushed oikawa harshly and sat up, the man still in the bed staring at koushi fish his phone from his pockets, as he answered the call from semi.

"ada where are you? the transactions are done succesfully, they wanted to meet you though, someone even asked if you're free later 8 pm" semi reported, koushi just sighed and brushed his hair with his hands. trying to stand up but he forgot the hands in his wrist preventing him go- he flicked his wristed- he tried but it turned useless with the man sitting in the bed staring at him, eyes full of emotions.

"er adamastos speaking- yeah i'm free, what do they want with me tho? isn't obvious that i'm a little busy with the council?" still trying to remove the grip in his wrist, the conversation continued

"they said they want to have dinner with you, they might be interested with you brows furrowed and his silent grunts of struggle he replied

"yeah i'll just meet with them later, did you tell the council about the errands? seriously if you still haven't i'll have your throat slit open- can you let go of me? " oikawa tooru felt mad, seriously so he stood up and grabbed the phone from the leader pushing him down the bed once more, pinning him again but this time his left hand held the gray hair's hands above him, right hand clicking the speaker button and placing it beside the other's head- now the call is heard throughout the room with semi explaining about the details from their meeting with the council.

" try to make a sound and i'll end your cards" tooru whispered in him. his right hands gripped onto the waist of the other who was stupefying following him. he knows that koushi can end his life without a beat, silence him, knock him out or even state his name so that his gang members can hear who will they maim.   
but koushi didn't, he didn't try to use his fighting skills, try to outsmart him, or try to unbosom his identity. so why didn't he? 

"ada? are you still there? are you busy? anyways about the meeting with the other gang's group leader they said to meet at the prieks-dress warmly they said okay? --are you still listening?" koushi was now scared to speak, the man above him has his eyes fueled up by anger and his grip on the waist getting harsh. he noticed how koushi was staring at him with hesitation to reply in his eyes, he must've scared him but it was relieving to him knowing that he has full control 'now' of the man under him, a dangerous scheme popped into his head he smirked at koushi and covered his mouth with his right hand. the other's eyes widening knowing what will convey next 

" flumen speaking- well ada is busy with me, please tell the other person who wants to dine with ada to speak with flumen first" oikawa stated, his voice deep, low, brimming with high command. they heard semi gasping and ending the call. he must've heard by then koushi's muffled sounds as well his hiccups, he's crying now. 

"oikawa koushi, my petal. you wouldn't dare date someone right? you'll be staying here in our room right? i'll be expecting you to explain why would you hide something from me, okay? don't cry my petal" oikawa tooru hushed the other's cries. kissing the other to drown the sounds once again. koushi just cried, he felt defeated he knows that he has lost once again. he knows that his face will soon vanish from the earth just because he was with oikawa tooru, flumen their rival. he can't face the humiliation he felt, he doesn't know what to do next, he felt inferior again and his anxiety is rushing in his thoughts. he can't seem to think properly when the man above him was kissing his face and neck, hands roaming in his belly, waist, torso. he whimpered when he felt the other placing a possesive mark in his neck. 

"h-how dare y-you, i hate you, l-leave me alone please" he just pleaded weakly, voice not coming out as strong as before, his voice now felt like a whisper against a thick pan's ears who just hummed and settled his right hands on the gray haired's waist while the other still held his arms up. 

upon the last statement tooru mumbleld on his sensitive ears, he knew better than to resist more, he'll just end up in his arms again and again, repeatedly. the warm breath tickling his ears, the voice was anything but scary, yet the content scared him.

"i'm your husband koushi, you're an oikawa, i don't care if our marriage is just arranged but it didn't change the fact that we do love each other. by papers you're still my husband,now explain before i do something to make you whimper more" 

koushi just nodded, eyes closed and sighing. he still felt his husband's weight above him. he prepared his thoughts and everything in his courage, starting to speak

"i loved from then, but you were to dangerous for me" 

_adamastos- greek for indomitable_

_flumen- latin for river_

_-idk if it's correct but google said it, i'm so sorry if i'm wrong_

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me with the "petal" nickname i just love it due to the uncountable tk ffs i've read, i also love how this one person holds the other's through the waist- (is it just me but it's an act of possessiveness?) anyways i really have that thing for waist. pleaseeeee don't judge me with the gangster thing - it just came into my mind. do tell me what's my mistakes with my work, thank you for reading!
> 
> you can catch me @twt- https://twitter.com/jaengle_bells


End file.
